Regojizandose
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Como a Dra. Cuddy cura a dor na perna de House? Descubra!


**Regojizando-se**

Esta fic não é minha, é da Kraw. E é mais uma resposta À guerra Huddy vs. Hilson!! :D GO Athenas!!

* * *

Era final de tarde, a temperatura caiu muito durante o dia.

House odiava o frio. Fato era que sua perna doía mais que o normal, sendo preciso aumentar a ainda mais as doses de vicodin.

Um clima agradável para Cuddy, é claro, quando ela estava devidamente preparada. Sua saia rodada e uma bela camiseta vermelha, com um decote que deixava seu busto ainda mais atraente, não lhe proporcionavam uma proteção suficiente para com o clima.

Na saída, Cuddy em seu belo e aconchegante carro vê House encostado em sua moto, apenas com um fino e discreto blazer, passando várias vezes suas mãos sobre a perna machucada. Aquilo a comovera, e fez com que ela parasse com o carro ao lado de sua moto. Cuddy aperta um botão do painel, fazendo com que o vidro do lado do passageiro abrisse.

- House! Você está bem??- disse ela preocupada, falando de dentro de seu carro.

House não fala nada. Ao virar se para responder a pergunta de Cuddy, ela percebe que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e expressavam a dor que ele sentia no momento.

-House, entre no carro, eu te levo para casa...- disse ela abrindo sua porta e saindo até lá fora para falar diretamente com ele.

- Não precisa Cuddy – diz ele com uma certa raiva em sua voz e vestindo o capacete, pronto para montar sobre sua linda moto.

Não. O Vicodin não estava mais fazendo o mesmo efeito, e Cuddy sabia disso, mesmo ele não querendo, ela tinha que ajuda-lo. Mesmo sendo um dos seus empregados que lhe mais atrapalhasse sua perfeita carreira como administradora do hospital e médica.

- Não House, Você vem comigo!- disse, fazendo-se de superior em frente dele, ao mesmo tempo, apontando a porta do passageiro que já estava aberta para ele adentrar.

Cuddy sabia manda-lo. Isso já era normal, sua vida era controlada, de uma certa forma, por ela. Desde suas necessidades, seu trabalho e seus desejos. House não conseguiria persuadi-la a deixá-lo ir só. Então, retira o capacete, e entra no carro. Cuddy dá a volta, e senta no banco do motorista.

-Aqui vamos nós! – disse Cuddy, tentando quebrar o clima estranho que ficou sobre aquele momento. Porém não adianta nada, ambos permanecem calados durante o percurso até a casa dele.

Cuddy estaciona na frente da casa dele. House apenas abre sua porta, diz um "obrigado" muito contrariado, numa velocidade anormal, chega até a porta de seu apartamento, entra, fechando logo após, deixando Cuddy nervosa dentro do carro. Porém, não leva muito tempo para que ela resolva sair e tirar algumas satisfações com House.

House estava encostado sobre a porta do lado de dentro, ele deixava escapar algumas lágrimas de dor, não parando nenhum momento de massagear sua coxa. Cuddy vai até a porta, e bate.

-House - diz de primeiro momento, suave, esperando em vão uma resposta – HOUSE!! Abra essa porta!!- disse ela batendo cada vez mais forte.

Não, House não poderia abrir e deixa-la vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele estava nitidamente chorando, mal conseguindo andar, agora, sentado sobre o sofá.

- Vá embora Cuddy!- disse ele nervoso

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não abrir essa porta e deixar saber o que está acontecendo com você!- gritou ela.

- Se você gosta de sentir frio...- diz House com desdém do momento.

- Deixe me ver como você está House, juro que vou embora logo após - diz ela calmamente.

Eis que se ouve o barulho da porta sendo aberta. House surge, olhando para baixo, não permitindo que Cuddy olha-se novamente em seus olhos vermelhos, e acenando para que ela entrasse. Ela entra, e House senta-se no sofá, dando chance para que Cuddy pudesse ao menos, tirar sua temperatura.

- Você está queimando em febre, House - diz Cuddy ao colocar sua mão na testa de House e entregando-lhe um termômetro.

House nada diz durante a consulta, e continua até que o termômetro mostrasse o resultado e o entregasse para Cuddy.

- 39,5° House!!- diz ela assustada.

House levanta a cabeça, e a encara. Cuddy percebe a dor em seus olhos.

- Desde quando você vem sentido essas dores??- questiona Cuddy prestativa

- Desde quando você resolveu tirar um músculo de minha coxa - responde ele secamente.

Isso foi a gota d'água para ela, o sentimento de caridade foi se tornando em raiva e desgosto, ela sai da frente dele, e vai em direção da porta, parando rente dela e virando-se para traz para fita-lo nos olhos. Cuddy encostasse-se à porta e percebe a lágrima que House acaba deixando cair. Não poderia deixá-lo só sabendo que estava naquela situação. Retira seu celular da bolsa e disca o um número.

-Alô, Wilson??-disse Cuddy.

5 minutos depois...

House continuava sentado no sofá com dores, enquanto Cuddy examinava sua estante de livros, enquanto esperava a chegada de Wilson.

- Vá tomar um banho House, talvez melhore a febre - disse ela, ajudando-o a levantar do sofá, permitindo que ele se apoiasse nela.

House demora meia hora no banheiro, quando sai em direção ao seu quarto, encontra sobre a cama seu pijama preto e uma cueca branca. Veste-se e segue para sala. Ao chegar, encontra Cuddy deitada no sofá, cochilando serenamente com um dos livros de House caído ao seu lado.

-Ei??Cuddy??- pergunta House acordando ela com um toque em suas belas pernas.

Cuddy acorda assustada, embora House estivesse frente a ela, tão próximo, permitindo-a sentir o cheiro de sua colônia e admira-lo em seus lindos olhos azuis, ressaltados por algumas mexas de cabelo molhando que caíra sobre a testa.

-Ãhn??Wilson já chegou??-pergunta ela enquanto bocejava.

-Não, e também não acredito que venha...você pode ir embora...

- Eu espero ele chegar...-disse Cuddy persistente.

-Não precisa Cuddy...-diz ele contrariando a chefe.

Wilson preparava-se para sair de seu apartamento, quando avista Amber ao longe, saindo do elevador com uma linda saia preta ressaltando suas belas pernas. Ela vem andando em sua direção, até que chega na porta.

-Onde você pensa que vai??- diz Amber, com um tom sensual na sua voz, aproxima-se de Wilson, e lhe dá um caloroso beijo.

-Casa do House, Cuddy me pediu que fosse, parece que...- diz Wilson, antes de ser interrompido por Amber, que neste momento empurrava-o para dentro do apartamento.

-Nananinanão...-diz Amber, encarando-o - Hoje você é meu, apenas Meu!

Amber abraça e o beija, logo após, derruba ele no sofá que se encontrava no centro da sala. Começa a beijar seu pescoço, chegando até a orelha, enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele. Wilson pega o telefone, enquanto Amber caminhava seus beijos pelo seu tronco, e disca o número de Cuddy.

-Wilson?- atende Cuddy

-Cuddy! É...well...estou com uns probleminhas aqui, e não vai ser possível eu ir aí...- disse enquanto sentia Amber abrindo sua calça - Que não seja nada tão grave com House...

-Não, é só a dor dele que piorou, e ele está com um pouco de febre...-disse Cuddy, escutando do outro lado da linha alguns pequenos ruídos, gemidos - Mesmo assim, obrigada Wilson!?- disse enquanto percebia a inquietação de House no momento, trocando continuamente de canais.

Cuddy desliga o celular, vai até o quarto de House, pega uma coberta, e volta ao sofá. Ela chega por trás, ele estava sentado, então pousa sua mão sobre a testa dele.

-Continuo com a mesma temperatura...-disse House, olhando para cima, indo de encontro com os olhos de Cuddy, que no momento estava com um olhar de muita preocupação - e você? Por que continua aqui??

-Por que não te posso deixar sozinho...-disse Cuddy, enquanto beijava a testa dele - não hoje!

Cuddy dá a volta no sofá, e senta-se em seu lado, mantendo uma boa distância dele. Ela o entrega a coberta, e o cobre.

Uns minutos se passam, até que Cuddy se manifeste.

-House - diz a ela pausadamente - Por que você não deixa ninguém te cuidar sem que você o ataque com seu mau humor??-pergunta Cuddy, sentido algumas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

- Porque as mesmas já me machucaram - disse House secamente, virando seu rosto para observá-la, e percebe as lágrimas que jazia em seu rosto - Seja o que você veio fazer aqui, e continua até agora, não quero ficar ouvindo sermão de como eu sou, ou deixo de ser. Eu já me acostumei com noites como esta, Dra. Cuddy - disse explorando de seu sarcasmo comum.

Não adiantava tentar mudá-lo. Esse era o Gregory House que ela conheceu na faculdade, e continuou a mesma pessoa, só com o acréscimo de uma dor insuportável, uma bengala e um vício. Bem, na verdade dois vícios.

Com o tempo, o clima foi ficando cada vez mais frio. House e Cuddy dividiam o mesmo sofá, a mesma coberta, o mesmo interesse no canal que estavam assistindo. Porém, tudo aquilo já tinha ficado chato.

-Sabe o que devemos fazer?- disse Cuddy pegando o controle da tv e a desliga.

-Como?-disse House encarando, agora, não havia mais lágrimas nos olhos dela.

-Sexo!-disse ela arregalando seus olhos e percebendo o espanto estampado no semblante de House - Acho que um orgasmo lhe faria bom, ou não!?- continua ela, agora chegando mais próximo.

- E você?-disse ele, enquanto via os botões de sua camisa sendo desabotoados pelas doces mãos de Lisa Cuddy - Por que gostaria de transar agora?

-Não sei!- disse ela distribuindo beijos sobre o peito de House, conforme os botões eram abertos - E também acho que transar é muito mais...-levanta a cabeça, olhando-o sensualmente com um pingo de sarcasmo nos olhos - Muito mais emocionante que assistir pela terceira vez o mesmo episódio de General Hospital!!- e volta a beijá-lo sua barriga, brincando em volta de seu umbigo.

Já fazia um tempo que a dor de House tinha passado, e se aqueles momentos haviam tornado-se incrivelmente agradável para ele, não poderia ficar melhor.

House continuava sentado, Cuddy levanta e se senta sobre ele, procurando não pressiona-lo. Coloca seus braços em volta da cabeça de House, esperando uma reação dele. O olhar tinha se tornado intenso, e de dor, os olhos dele passaram a expressar uma tamanha necessidade. Ele a puxa pela nuca, juntando seus lábios com o dela, apenas acariciando-as, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Cuddy abre a boca, dando-lhe possibilidade para que a língua de House pudesse desbravá-la, e Cuddy corresponde a toda aquela ação.

Com a necessidade de ar, House separa seus lábios dos de Cuddy, e começa a beijar seu gracioso busto, ajudando logo a após a retirada da camiseta de Cuddy. O frio e o momento fizeram com que Cuddy se arrepiasse com o toque dos calejados dedos de House, que sente necessidade de beijá-la novamente, e o faz enquanto retirava seu sutiã, e acariciava seus belos seios, depois de um tempo, trocando as mãos pela sua boca. House ia conquistando aquele lindo corpo de mulher.

House retira sua calça, e ajuda ela a retirar a dela, ambos ficando apenas com as duas peças. Cuddy o toca sobre a cueca e House geme, ele a queria. O seu _desejo_ já era mais que eminente, e Cuddy volta a beijá-lo, prorrogando ainda mais as preliminares. House estava queimando, sua febre agora era outra, até que resolve retirar a ultima peça que restava no corpo dela, fazendo aaeça que estava no corpo dela, fazendo ela enlouquecer com as " enlouquecer com o _passeio_ que ele fazia na _região_.

House retira sua última peça de roupa, enquanto Cuddy brincava com _ele_. Não, nenhuma prostituta era capaz de uma _motivação_ melhor que Dra. Lisa Cuddy, cujo pagamento era visto como um belo benefício de longas horas de sexo. Sim, Cuddy era insaciável e exigente.

House não conseguia mais se segurar e resolve finalmente penetra-la, ouvindo apenas os gemidos que vinha de sua boca. O ritmo fora aumentando, até que finalmente alcançam o ápice, juntos.Não havia dores, não havia mágoas, não havia a personalidade de Gregory House, apenas dois amantes satisfazendo-se um com outro.

Os dois permanecem abraçados enquanto recuperavam suas forças, e caem exaustos sobre o sofá. House, fraco, é o primeiro a cair no sono. Sim, um orgasmo tinha lhe caído muito bem, pensou Cuddy, que levanta do sofá e veste-se.

House dormia, sem a mínima expressão de dor. Estava muito frio, Cuddy o cobre com a coberta que estava no chão lhe dá um beijo sobre a testa. E vai embora para sua casa.

FIM


End file.
